Music Box
by white pedal
Summary: While Russia was going through his basement, he found a certain music box that brought back happy memories that ended in tragedy on the night of 1918


**I watched the movie Anastasia and since she was the most loved princess in Russia, I think she must have been special to Russia.**

**Enjoy:) I do not own Hetalia, Russia or the song**

Russia was in his basement looking through some things. He figured that it was time to clean it since it was pretty dusty.

He would have sent Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia to do it but they were still recovering from the blisters they got when Russia ordered them to peel the paint off of each car he and Italy made.

As he was dusting a bit on the boxes, he accidentally knocked something over.

"Oh!" he exclaimed "what was that?" he looks to the ground and froze.

On the ground was a tiny circled shaped item. It was decorated with small jewels that were gold and green, it shun a little bit in the sunshine, Russia slowly picks it up and held it in his large hands and stared at it for the longest time.

He opens it and inside was a little ballerina that came up spinning around and it was playing a song.

Russia went wide eyed in realization that it was a small music box. He caresses the side of the small ballerina in the yellow tutu, the song continued to play.

"I thought I have lost this" Russia said quietly " It was so long ago." As the song continued to play, he closed his eyes and the memories started to come back. It wasn't long before he had remembered something that had struck him by lightening.

"I remember now, I took it after what had happened to _her."_ the music box played and the more the beautiful tune played the more Russia remembered that someone.

"Anya" He said again. Who he was talking about was none other than Anastasia NikolaevinaRomanov.

Anastasia was the last princess that Russia had before she, along with the rest of the Romanov family, died. Russia and Anastasia had a very special relationship back then, he knew of the Romanov's since her father Nicholas was his boss at the time but he didn't meet his daughter until she was fourteen years old.

When Ivan saw her, it was love at first sight.

_It was 1916 in Russia, Ivan was walking in the Romanov castle with emperor Nicholas. He was going to introduce the country to his family so they can get to know each other well, Ivan knew Nicholas since he is In charge of his countries monarchy. He, on the other hand, was kind of nervous to meet his boss's family, he wasn't that good at making friends._

"_I cannot wait until yo meet my family Mr. Russia." Nicholas says to the country, Russia was wearing a black military uniform with a gold badge on the left side of his chest, along with a black military hat to go with it. He wanted to look somewhat presentable in front of the royal family._

"_I must be honest you majesty, I am quite nervous about this visit, I am not that social with others to be honest." Russia says with a nervous smile, Nicholas just smiles at him._

"_Do not worry my friend, my family will adore you. It will be fine." Russia and Nicholas reach the door to the living room. He opens it and there sits his wife Alexandra, along with his children Olga, Alexei, Tatiana and Maria._

"_Hello darling" greeted his wife, his children got up and went to hug their father, Nicholas presents Russia._

"_Everyone, this is Ivan, or who we know as Russia." Everyone looks at the Russian man with a smile and greets him._

"_Hello Ivan" says Alexandra with a kind smile "Welcome to our home" something caught Nicholas's attention._

"_Wait a second? Dear where is Anastasia?" The king asked._

"_She is in the other room being fitted into her dress" the queen answers. Russia was confused._

"_Your highness? Who is Anastasia?" Alexandra answers Russia's question._

"_She is our youngest daughter, would you like to meet her? She is only getting fitted for her new dress."_

_Russia was hesitant at first but then said yes. Nicholas and Alexandra lead him to the room where she was._

"_Anastasia is your youngest daughter?" Russia asked the emperor and empress, they look at him._

"_Yes" Nicholas says "She is fourteen years old, she is quite a free spirit believe it or not." Alexandra laughed softly._

_When they reach the door, Nicholas gently pushed it open. The tailors all saw them and bowed to the couples._

"_Your highness! What brings you here!?" Says the head tailor. Nicholas comes to him._

"_Nothing important, we just wanted to introduce our guest to Anastasia since he didn't meet her yet."_

_The tailor then understood and pointed to someone standing front of the mirror. It was a girl and when she turned around she was in a yellow dress that had a blue ribbon around her waist, her white sleeves were loose and went halfway down to her dress. _

_When Russia looked up to the girl and saw her, he couldn't catch his breath. She was stunningly beautiful._

"_Hello father, what brings you here?" She asked. Nicholas smiles from seeing how beautiful she was in her dress._

"_I want you to meet someone dear." Nicholas points to Russia "This is Ivan Braginski, I am in charge of his country." Russia didn't hear what the king said, he was too busy looking at the angel standing in front of him, her curly brown hair framing her doll like face and her blue eyes making her dress pop out._

"_Ivan, this is my daughter, the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevina Romanov." Ivan slowly moves towards the girl, he takes off his hat and gets down on one knee, he takes her hand into his own._

"_It is a honor to meet you, Anastasia Romanov" Ivan then kissed her hand and Anastasia looks at him with a gentle smile with a little blush on her cheeks._

"_You may call me Anya, everyone does." From that moment on, Russia wanted to spend every minute with the Romanov's. He wanted to be near Anya as much as possible._

Russia sat down on the dusty chair and thought back to the good old days. He never will forget the first time he and Anastasia danced together at the ball for the first time.

_Russia was standing alone in the ball room while everyone else was dancing. He was quite shy around everyone, that is until a certain someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and there saw the girl that made his heart pump a million beats per second._

"_Are you having fun Ivan?" Anastasia asked him, Russia needed to find the right words to say to her._

"_Oh da of course I am, don't worry I am!" Russia then saw the princesses hand reach out to him._

"_Would you like to dance?" Anastasia asked the tall man, Russia blinked a bit and then took her hand._

_They went to the dance floor and dance, the other people stared at them as they wondered how the scary man got to dance with the Russian princess and is not afraid of him. Russia was a bit nervous since he holding her so close to him, but Anastasia didn't seem to mind._

"_You are warm Ivan" She whispered to him. Russia's heart was beating fast and he hoped to God that she was not hearing it. Meanwhile the duchess was enjoying every moment she was spending with him._

_When the song was over they went outside in the balcony where they sat together on the bench. Ivan looks at Anastasia and could not help but think how beautiful she was, he was red to the cheeks a bit._

"_Did you have fun?" The duchess asked him, he nodded a bit and smiled._

"_Why yes I did, thank you your majesty." Anastasia smiled a bit._

"_Ivan you may call me Anya I do mind at all." She put her hand over his large hand and looks at him. Russia was nervous._

"_Ana- Anya, there has been something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."_

_Yes...Ivan?" She said softly, Russia was gathering up his courage to tell her something for a while._

"_We have known each other for a while have we not?" He said._

"_Yes we have, almost a year." She said, Russia firmly put his other hand on top of hers._

"_I want to tell you how I will do what it takes to help your family make this country great, and will always protect you at all cost."_

_Anastasia was wide eyed, and looked a bit sad at the response. She decided to get up and go inside._

"_Thank you for your assurance Ivan, well I must be on my way" As she walking in, Ivan grabbed her arm quickly._

"_Anya wait!" he said "I...I want to give you something." Ivan reached into his pocket, the princess was surprised as she saw a little oval shaped box that was gold and green. Russia puts it into her hands and when she opened it a little ballerina came out and a little tune began to play, the ballerina spun around and it continued to play._

"_Ivan, It is our song! this is beautiful!" She exclaimed, Russia smiled, he was glad that she loved it. He got the music box made for her a while back and was waiting for the perfect moment to give it to her._

"_Anya, it is not just because I want to help your family" he starts "It is also because I want to be able to be by your side to help make our motherland a better place for us." Russia grabs her hand gently._

"_Anya...I love you" Russia says, Anastasia looked up at him with shock, but then had a sweet smile on her features again._

"_I love you as well Ivan." They looked at each other for a while, the music continued playing on the music box. Anastasia began to sing._

"_On the wind, cross the sea" she sang with the tune of the music box."Hear this song and remember" Soon Russia joined in and they danced a bit._

"_Soon you'll be, home with me" Russia and Anastasia sang together as Russia twirled her around._

"_Once upon a December" Soon Russia pointed something on the ballerina's waist, it was shiny and when Anya took it off it, she saw it was a gold ring. Russia pointed to the scriptures inside of it._

"_Read what it says" Ivan says, Anya looks close at it and read out loud._

"_Become one, with Russia" Anya was wide eyed and looks at Ivan. "Ivan? Are you asking me to!?..."_

"_Will you?" He says in a hopeful tone, Anastasia was in disbelief but soon was incredibly happy._

"_Will I!? I do Ivan!" She jumps up and gives him a big hug and Russia spun her around._

Russia opens his eyes with a smile on his face. That was the happiest day of his life Anastasia said yes, he was so hopeful of the day he and Anastasia would say their vows and become one. Even though Belarus made death threats to her highness, Russia could not to take Anastasia's hand.

But that sadly did not happen. It was 1917 when the civil war began between the Red and Whites who were trying to over throw Nicholas off the throne to install Communism, and the person who was truly responsible for the whole mess in the first place was none other than Rasputin.

Ivan despised Rasputin for lying to his people and the royal family about his miracles. He thought he was a good man but it turned out he was a fraud who gained trust from Nicholas and his family just so he can have the royal treatment. He was spending most of time sleeping with women who he have been convinced by him with his so called miracle healing techniques. Nicholas was patient with him but when he heard the rumor of Rasputin sleeping with Alexandra ,which was not true to begin with, Nicholas kicked him out without question.

To get revenge Rasputin help the enemies gain access to the royal family to get rid of them so they start their own government and control Russia. With that being said Nicholas step down as king so Russia can gain peace and save the country, but that unfortunately was not enough.

Russia will never forget that horrible night a year later in 1918. Not only could he and Anastasia not get married because of the war, but it was the night that he saw her for the last time.

_Russia was on the ground bleeding in front of the royal family. The enemy soldiers who harmed him pulled him up by his hair and he winced in pain._

_Nicholas was afraid for Ivan and was disgusted by what those monsters did to him. Alexandra and her children were in horror and fear, and Anastasia ,who now sixteen ,was in tears to see her beloved harmed like this._

"_Nicholas Romanov!" Said the head soldier "In the name of the new government of Russia, we hear by sentence you and your family to death!"_

_They family was in shock. Ivan wanted to do something to help them but not only was he in too much pain from being tortured, he was forbidden to do so by his new boss. He could not disobey him even though he didn't want to follow orders, but if he did he would be killed along with everyone in the country._

"_How could you do this!?" Nicholas seethed at the men "Think about what you are doing! If you let them take over our country you are going to bring more unhappiness to our motherland!" a soldier came over and hit Nicholas's head and he fell to the ground._

"_Nicholas!" she exclaimed "Darling please, answer me!" The soldiers came and took the family forcibly out the door, Ivan was trying his best to get up. He saw Anastasia look at him with fear and sadness._

"_Ivan are you alright!?" She said, Ivan looked at her and the soldier who was taking her was irritated._

"_Shut up!" and with that the soldier hit Anastasia across the face, and she let out a cry._

_When Russia saw that, his temper rose. He got up and knocked the soldier down and beat his face in._

_When he saw he was out as a light he took Anastasia and ran out. He went passed the soldiers and Anastasia's parents and siblings, who were telling them to run as fast as they could._

"_Run Ivan! Run Anastasia!" Nicholas called out to the young couple, they ran as fast as they could. They got outside when it was snowing, Ivan planned to get Anastasia to safety to the train station where she can be transported to France until the ordeal is over._

_Suddenly something from on top of the bridge jumped down in front of them. Anastasia let out a scream._

"_Rasputin!" She exclaimed, Rasputin let out a evil laugh._

"_Do you think you could escape me!? After what your awful family has done to me!? I don't think so!" Rasputin charged but Ivan slammed into him and were wrestling in the snow._

_It wasn't until Rasputin pulled out a dagger and stabbed Ivan on the side. Ivan was in pain and crimson red blood was spilling on the white snow, Rasputin dropped the dagger and pulled out a gun and points it at Ivan._

"_Say your prayers motherland, it's over!" As Rasputin pulled the trigger, the gun went off._

_Russia opened his eyes and was in shock and horror. Anastasia was over him and she was bleeding as the bullet his her back to where her heart is located, she was breathing heavily and looked at Russia._

_She fell over to the side and he held her. He was starting to panic as the princess was bleeding more and more, each breathe she took was harder and harder._

_This was not good._

"_Anya! Anya!" Russia called to her, this was bad. Meanwhile Rasputin readied his gun for another shot, this time at Ivan. But the ice from underneath him began to crack, before they knew it Rasputin fell through and was struggling in freezing water._

"_Ah! Help me! I can't swim! Please!" Russia looked over at Rasputin with a horrifying glare that made him froze._

"_Save yourself" Russia said coldly, Rasputin screamed louder and louder until sunk through the water. His hand was in the air and it stopped moving and in went into the water._

_Rasputin was now dead._

_Ivan was shaking Anastasia to wake up. He was praying that she is still breathing, Anastasia did open her eyes a bit and look at Russia._

"_Ivan...reach into my pocket" Russia did as she told him to, when he reached in he found the music box he gave her on the night he proposed._

"_Anya,it's our music box." Ivan said, Anastasia smiled weakly at him and took his hand._

"_I am afraid I'm not going to make it Ivan...I want you to keep our music box, so you won't forget me." Anastasia trying to stay alive for a few more moments to be in his embrace. Russia started to feel cold tears coming down his face silently. Anastasia put her hand on his cheek._

"_Ivan, sing me our song...just one more time..please" She asked, Ivan took her hand and began to sing._

"_On.. the wind.." Russia was choking a bit and tried to control himself and not burst into tears as his lover was dying in his arms. "Cross the..sea" Anastasia cuddled closer to him._

"_Hear..this song...and...rem..ember" Russia held her closer. Anastasia started to sing as she saw Ivan can't at the moment. She caressed his cheek and look at him in the eyes._

"_Soon you'll be, home with me" She sang, but started to get quieter and quieter. Russia held his breath._

"_Once upon...a Dece..Dece.." She didn't finish. Her hand went limp and it dropped to the ground and her now lifeless eyes looked up at Ivan, he felt something snap inside of himself but all he could do was hug her body and sit in the snow on the cold winter night._

"_December" He said quietly, finishing the song._

Russia felt something wet going down his cheeks, he used his hands to wipe it off and saw tears on his gloves.

The song continued playing until Russia closed the music box. He silently put it back on the shelf and said nothing as he went back upstairs and shut the door. What Russia didn't realize though was that he put the music box next an old photograph of him and Anastasia together. She was in her dress sitting on the sofa and while stood up in a black uniform.

Being in the basement brought back memories of when he was truly the happiest country in history.

And how everything shattered before his eyes and how he had lost everything.

Including his sanity.

**Hoped you liked it**


End file.
